


Eiffel Tower

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Drunk Jared, Drunk Jensen, Eiffel Tower, J2M, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are drunk and heard a rumor about Misha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiffel Tower

Jensen’s phone buzzed and lit up the dark of his room. He rolled over and squinted his eyes to try and see who the hell was calling so early in the morning. It felt like he was staring into the sun, but he finally saw that it was Jared. Jensen panicked slightly because he didn’t normally call at such an hour. He sat up and slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

“Hey, you okay? It’s 1:00am.” Jensen asked quickly, but quietly.

Jared’s voice was low and thick with the liquor he’d been drinking. He laughed into the phone at Jensen’s panic. “Yeah, dude. I’m fine. I just had an idea and I had to share it with you. Meet me at the bar.” With that, the call was over.

Jensen slid out of bed and threw on a pair of pants over his boxers, moving quietly around the room so he didn’t wake anyone up. He quietly walked downstairs, slid on his shoes, grabbed his keys and walked outside to the car.

Jensen drove across town to the bar and parked next to Jared’s car. He stepped out and saw Jared standing outside with a smile plastered across his face. Jensen walked over and hugged the taller man.

“Hey man. What’s going on?” Jensen asked.

“Come have a drink. I’ll tell you inside.” Jared opened the door for Jensen and they walked inside and up to the bar. Jared ordered two whiskeys and turned to Jensen.

“I have an idea.”

“You mentioned that.” Jensen raised an eyebrow. “What is your idea?”

Jared laughed and drank his whiskey. “Well, i saw a rumor about Misha. And I wanted to ask him about it.”

“Okay. What rumor?”

“About his favorite position.” Jared was smiling again.

Jensen blushed and quickly realized where this was going. He ordered two more drinks and slammed them back. Jared was giggling. He knew that Jensen had been wanting to fool around with Misha ever since he and Jared met him.

“So what did you hear.” Jensen asked with an evil grin.

“I heard that his favorite position requires three people. And I also heard that he’s in town for the next few nights over at the hotel he stayed at before.”

Jensen slammed his fourth and fifth drink and tossed money on the counter. “Then what the fuck are we doing here?”

Jared giggled again. “I didn’t even tell you what it was.” Jared leaned close and lowered his voice. “But I do know that you’ve wanted to fuck him since day one. My sweet ass not enough for you?”  He licked Jensen’s ear and sat up straight.

Jensen leaned over and growled into Jared’s ear. “I’ll never get tired of your ass, or your cock in my ass.” He squeezed Jared’s thigh. “But I wouldn’t mind adding him to the mix. Wanna watch Misha stretch around your cock.”

Jared’s breath hitched and he let out a loud sigh. “Let’s go.”

\--

The lobby of the hotel was brightly lit, but empty except for the woman at the desk. She smiled at the boys as they walked in.

“Mornin’.” Her voice was small but perky.

Jensen beamed at her and winked. “Mornin’ beautiful. Can you tell me if Misha Collins is staying here?”

“Yes he is.” She blushed. “Room 394.”

He winked again and thanked the young woman before turned to head towards the elevator. Once the doors were shut Jared pounced. He kissed and nibbled and sucked and bite Jensen’s lips and neck. They moaned into each other’s mouths and Jensen ground his hips against Jared’s.

“Fuck.” Jensen moaned when Jared stepped back through the now open elevator doors. He hadn’t even heard the beep.

Jared swung his hips and strutted down the hall, showing off his ass the best he could. Jensen noticed Jared’s jeans were extra tight around his ass and he felt his own growing tight around his growing cock.

Once at Misha’s door, Jared stopped and turned around to meet Jensen’s lips again. Jensen’s hands tangled in Jared’s hair and he tugged hard. Jared moaned and bucked his hips. Jensen stepped back and knocked on the door. If Misha didn’t answer quickly he might take Jared right fucking here. He knocked again and could hear someone shuffling across the carpet. The door opened and Misha stood in front of them in nothing but tight boxer briefs and sleep tousled hair. Jensen bit his lip.

“What’s up guys?” His voice was thick with sleep. “Come on in.”

They walked in and it took everything Jared had not to tackle Misha onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress. He was rock hard and aching.

“What’s up? Been out drinking again?” Misha laughed and sat down on the bed.

“Well, we heard a rumor about you Misha.” Jared said with a smirk as he sat next to Misha, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs.

“I can only imagine. What kind of rumor?” He could smell the whiskey on Jared’s breath.

“The kind of rumor that… can make this the best night of your life. Let’s just hope it’s true.”

He looked over and could see the look of lust in Misha’s bright blue eyes. He placed his hand on Misha’s leg and could hear his breath quicken.

“What um… what did you hear?” Misha looked over to Jared and licked his lips.

“Oh nothing. Just that you like something that would involve three people… with you in the middle.” Jared saw Misha’s lips part and he quickly leaned in and kissed him with force. Misha moaned into Jared’s mouth as he fell onto his back with Jared on top of him. Jensen watched the smaller man’s bulge grow and his hips buck into Jared.

“Jesus fuck.” Jensen growled to himself. Jared sat up and looked over to Jensen.

“Want some?” Jared smiled and looked down to Misha’s heavy lidded eyes.

“Jen. Come here.” Misha whispered and within seconds Jensen was crawling on the bed towards him. Their lips met and Misha whimpered. Jared slid off the bed and Jensen crawled on top of Misha, grinding himself roughly into him.

“Fuck, Jensen.” Misha groaned when he felt Jensen’s teeth across his skin.

Jensen sat up. “So, about this rumor.” He smirked when Misha nodded and just about choked when he turned and saw Jared behind him sitting in a chair, already naked, lazily stroking himself. His tongue darted out and licked his lips.

“Don’t stop on my account. This is fucking hot.” Jared slurred slightly.

“Fuck, Jar.” Jensen bit his lip and got up to walk over to Jared, taking off his shirt. He knelt down and licked up Jared’s shaft, dipping his tongue into his slit to lap up the precome beading out. Jared’s head fell back when he felt Jensen’s lips close around his head. Jared heard Misha moan and he looked up to see Misha slipping off his boxers, letting his cock curve up and rest against his belly.

“Fuck.” Jared moaned. He tapped Jensen’s shoulder and pointed to the bed. Jensen saw Misha jerking himself to the sight before him.

“Think he likes it, Jar.” Jensen raised his eyebrow. “But I kinda wanna see his mouth around your cock.” He smiled at Jared and stood up, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He walked over to Misha and stood in between his legs. He grabbed Misha’s ankles and lifted them up, folding him in half to expose his soft pink rim. Jensen flicked his tongue over Misha’s rim, fucking him with his tongue.

“Jensen, oh god.” Misha whined. “God that feels so good.”

Jared stood up and went to the other side of the bed and when Jensen saw him, he put Misha’s legs down and flipped him over onto his hands and knees before burying his face back into MIsha’s ass.

Jared got up onto the bed on his knees with his cock in front of Misha’s face. Misha’s tongue darted out, trying to lick the precome leaking out of Jared. Jared moved closer and Misha opened his mouth, letting Jared shove his cock inside. Misha moaned around the length and grabbed Jared’s hand and put it on the side of his head, giving Jared permission to fuck his face.

“Looks like we got a little cockslut on our hands, Jen.” Jared growled as his hips snapped forward. His groaned when his cock hit the back of Misha’s throat.

“Fuck.” Jensen stood up and spit on his hand and stroked his cock, running his thumb over the head of his length, using the slick as his own lube. He pushed his cock against Misha’s wet rim, sliding himself inside slowly.

Misha whimpered around Jared’s cock and pushed himself back onto Jensen’s cock.

“Looks like you’re right, Jared.” Jensen slammed into Misha and moaned. “Fucking tight, but he stretches nicely around my cock.” Jensen found a quick and brutal pace, fucking Misha as hard as he could.

“Fucker can take a cock though. God damn.” Jared’s voice was low and still slightly slurred. He felt Misha’s throat convulse around him a few times and it almost sent him over the edge.

“Keep doin’ that, and you're gunna make me come, Misha.”

Misha moaned again and grabbed Jared’s hips to pull him closer and shove his cock further down his throat. Jared groaned loudly and came hard. Misha drank every drop and almost whined when Jared pulled himself out of Misha’s mouth.

Jensen pushed Misha’s back down and fucked him without remorse. Misha moaned and whined and cried out as Jensen’s hips pounded into him. Jensen leaned over and reached up to pull Misha’s hair, forcing him to arch his back.

“Say my name.” He growled into the smaller man’s ear.

“Fuuucck, Jensen!!” Misha cried out and Jensen shoved him back down and fucked him faster and harder than before. Misha moaned again and came against the mattress, untouched. Jensen thrusted a dozen more times before finally emptying himself inside Misha. He pulled himself out and watched Misha collapse onto his side.

Jensen looked over at Jared and saw him slowly getting dressed, so he did the same. By the time they were both dressed, Misha had fallen asleep so they gathered their things and left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and un-beta'd.. so it's not the greatest. But i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
